Pretend Like There's No World Outside
by modernpieceofglasswork
Summary: Blaine wakes up noticing Kurt's in the shower and decides to surprise him - he's in for a surprise of his own.


The clock read 10 AM – Saturday

"UUHHHHGG" Blaine woke up in a groggy, slow manner. He slowly went through the stages of waking up and remembering the night before from the not-so-hidden reminder of the sticky residue of sweat, come, and lube from the late night that preceded. He then heard the shower running and quickly but quietly got out of bed, snuck in the bathroom, and into the shower with his never ceasing to be stunning boyfriend.

"Hi." Said Blaine

"NO. I cannot BELIEVE you talked me into just going to sleep without a shower or at least a wet wash cloth or SOMETHING. I have never felt so disgusti-"

Blaine attempted to pull Kurt into a soft, romantic kiss, fully knowing that Kurt wouldn't want to oblige-morning breath- however, the taller boy could never refuse when he was being treated like the most beautiful creature on earth and choose to give in this once and allow Blaine –and who are we kidding- himself this gentle kiss under the constant stream of water. Well, now that Kurt thought about it… they were naked. In the shower. Together. Bodies wet and pressed together. Whoa. _Okay Kurt, cool thoughts, puppies? No, not good enough. DAMNIT why didn't he have something good like almost killing a public servant? Okay, okay I'm talking to myself. Stop. _

"Oh. I didn't mean to… well I was just trying to be sweet, I had no intentions of getting you hard so early in the morning." Said Blaine sheepishly.

"No, no, it's okay. I should have know to listen to my brain telling me not to because of… morning breath." Kurt said.

"Right, _morning breath._ Is-" pressing into Kurt's already too hard cock "- that what you really fear when you don't let me kiss you in the morning?"

"Well… no- I mean- I guess, sort of." Kurt said, trying now to focus on his hair cleaning and moisturizing.

"If only I had known, we could have been fitting in a lot more fun in a day. Not to mention I wouldn't mind mornings so much. Well, I am a firm believer that there is no time like the pres- _fuck_ Kurt."

Kurt knew exactly what was about to happen and was not about to let his boyfriend be the only one to start things going, especially when he was already about five minutes ahead of Blaine and needed his boyfriend to catch up fast because well, he didn't think he was going to last long. It was just so _hot_ in the shower, not just because the water temperature was so hot it was causing a thick steam to have built up in te shower but also his boyfriend- his hot, sexy, perfect bodied boyfriend- was right there with him under the constant stream of water and the soap. It was hot, slippery, and shit, just the atmosphere of a shower now that Kurt was thinking of it, was fucking sexy.

Anyway, Kurt had more, _pressing_ things to think about right now. He was now in control of the shorter boy and planned to take full advantage of that. He knew what Blaine like and planned to give it to him… as slowly and drawn out as possible. This was simply because he _knew _how much it killed his boyfriend to not just _have_ when he wanted. And well, Kurt liked being wanted, being needed by Blaine in even more than just the emotional way. He liked the way Blaine would moan and moved just begging for Kurt to be hard, deeper, faster- and Kurt planned to do that for him…just not as quickly as Blaine may have desired.

"Kurt, please, fuck me. Now." Blaine said as Kurt was pressing his cock into his boyfriend's harder each time granted but, causing just enough friction and contact for Blaine to practically whine for more. Kurt decided to oblige and give Blaine just a _bit_ more now and slowly began to rub his hands all over Blaine's body – well as much surface as he could cover while still keeping Blaine against the shower and no longer with any gentleness- thrusting his hips into his boyfriend's torso.

"Is that what you wanted Blaine?" Kurt asked with a devilish smirk, knowing that was nowhere near enough for his boyfriend's now painfully hard cock.

"Na- Kurt- No. Fuc-k me n-ow, Kuurt, please." Blaine said and Kurt finally choose to give his boyfriend what –if he was being honest- they both needed. Now.

Kurt carefully went down on his knees because that's all he could think to do by now, he needed release as much as his boyfriend did. Kurt began to take his boyfriend into his mouth, still being very deliberate with his every tongue and mouth movement because even though he knew they had both been pushed so far that they could both be coming any minute now, he wanted it to be as amazing as ever. With one hand on his own cock and the other on his boyfriend's where his mouth simply could never get to, and his mouth now swallowing as much of his boyfriend as possible. Kurt made very careful strokes of his tongue that made his boyfriend moan and writhe against him which only brought Kurt closer to not even lasting as long as his boyfriend but after and few more careful tongue movements and a bit of skilled sucking to Blaine and a few hard pumps to himself and Kurt had sent both his boyfriend and himself into an orgasm that neither of them expected from such an unexpected experience. Kurt worked through the orgasms, swallowing with all he had, until they were both becoming soft and tender again.

"I love you. You are so…perfect." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, this volume being all he could manage after that…that unreal orgasm he had just shared with Kurt.

Kurt could only manage a small smile and a look over come with love for his boyfriend and Blaine- clearly getting the message pulled Kurt up into his arms and once again giving his boyfriend and sweet, but this time purely chaste kiss right on his lips, the joy of this perfect moment was not lost on either of them.

They were together, they woke up this morning after having shared the night together, and had just shared a beautiful, perfect morning together and they both knew that they has each other to share these perfect mornings, nights, and days together for forever. Because that's what they were together- perfect and forever.


End file.
